


Still with hearts beating

by cobaltsiren



Series: Major Arcana [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsiren/pseuds/cobaltsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by lazarus_girl: XVII. the star — signs of life - Skimmons.<br/>Jemma watches over Skye, not trusting in miracle drugs to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still with hearts beating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus_girl/gifts).



Skye sleeps heavily, too heavily for Jemma's peace of mind. With her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, breathing slow and shallow, she looks altogether too much like she did when Jemma put her in the hyperbaric chamber. But now the beep of her heart monitor is steady, and there is no blood, no breathing tubes, no bandages. Jemma has never believed in miracles. Maybe that's why she still has such a hard time shaking the feeling that she should be changing the dressing on Skye's wound right now. After the GH-235, there isn't even a scar.

Still, she hasn't let Skye out of bed, and she hasn't slept in her own in a week. The chair in Skye's room is almost as comfortable as her narrow bunk anyway, so Jemma doesn't think it a great sacrifice. The perpetual beeping is a pleasant white noise as she settles in for the night.

When she wakes, Skye is trying to cover her gently with a blanket. She winces as she notices Jemma's eyes open.   
"Skye, why does it look like you've left your bed?"  
"This is all a dream, go back to sleep." Skye spreads the fingers of her right hand and waves it in an arcing motion as she attempts to tuck the blanket over Jemma's shoulder with the other.  
"Your Jedi mind tricks are quite ineffective. Bed. Now."  
"Fine, but only if you go sleep in yours."  
Jemma sighs and stands up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Skye climbs into her bed and pulls up her own blanket, but then gives Jemma an answering glare, arms crossed over her chest.  
"All right Skye. I'm going, if it makes you happy."  
"It's not...that!" Skye's exclamation stops her as she turns toward the door. "You've been doing so much to take care of me, someone should be looking out for you, too."

Skye holds out a hand, and when Jemma takes it she pulls her close for a hug.  
"I'm still here, I'm not leaving," she whispers.  
With her arms around Skye's neck and fingers on her pulse point, Jemma lets herself believe.


End file.
